The present invention relates to optical devices, and more particularly to eyeglass or spectacle mounted lenses comprising a monocular or binocular serving as a vision aid.
A number of devices are available as vision aids, and among them are various forms and powers of monoculars which can be hand-held or mounted in eyeglass or spectacle frames. Several forms of vision aids include means for attaching one or two monoculars to spectacles. One of these is designated the "Maxer" and comprises a black metal plate which is attached by spring-detent hinges to the top of eyeglass frame. The metal plate includes horizontally elongated holes into which the monoculars are mounted and these holes allow the lens spacing or pupil distance to be adjusted. Another form of device of this nature is referred to as a Neitz New Loupe which comprises a bracket and a pair of rings which hold a pair of monoculars in front of spectacles. The device includes adjusting screws for setting the pupil distance. Another device of this nature is the Inami micro-binocular loupe which also has a bracket with adjustable rings for holding loupes or monoculars similar to the Neitz device, but the Inami device is hinged with respect to the spectacles to allow the loupes to flipped up out of the way.
The prior monocular and binocular devices of the above nature have been used for numerous people for various purposes. For example, doctors and dentists use them for surgical procedures, and a surgeon typically uses binoculars having a focal length of approximately twelve to eighteen inches and a power of two and one half to four. Mechanics, engineers, model makers and hobbyists generally use them in focal lengths of twelve to twenty-four inches and in a similar power range. The visually handicapped typically use monoculars having focal lengths from seven inches on out to infinity, and use them in a power range of from three to ten. Such devices, for example, can enable an auto mechanic who is visually handicapped to lead a productive life and legally blind person to use a typewriter. There is some use of these devices for viewing sports, and in this case the focal length usually is infinity and the power range typically is higher, such as from 21/2 to 3. Some users of such visual aids normally wear prescription lenses, and in this case it is desirable that the monocular or binocular device be attached to the spectacles in a manner such that they can be flipped out of the way for normal viewing.
While the devices described above are useful, each has one or more disadvantages. None of the foregoing devices, for example, provides for raising and lowering the monoculars so as to properly and adjustably align the lens axis vertically with the pupils of the wearer or to allow the wearer to select higher or lower positions for the monoculars for different viewing purposes. Furthermore, most of the prior devices are relatively bulky and heavy and include complex arrangements for adjusting the pupil distance, and some cannot be flipped out of the way for normal viewing.